


Brewed to Perfection

by ShadaDeDaDum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaDeDaDum/pseuds/ShadaDeDaDum
Summary: Josh almost loves his coffee as much as he loves Tyler





	Brewed to Perfection

Josh leaned against the counter, enjoying the rumbling sounds of the coffee maker as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He admired the kitchen; Tyler sure had picked a large house. Josh’s mind drifted through the home to the sleeping boy upstairs, remembering the way his sleep-mussed hair stuck up as he slept with his face shoved into a pillow before Josh got up to make his morning coffee. 

His thoughts were interrupted by beeping, signaling that his drink was ready. Josh grinned as he poured his coffee, it reminded him of his boyfriend: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and skin that would turn a bronzed tan during the summer. Tyler was all dark, brown features, with a certain bitterness towards the world only few could learn to love about him. Josh was his sweetener though. He lightened everything. They mixed together perfectly. Sighing contentedly, Josh brought his mug up to his mouth to take a sip, but suddenly jumped, nearly spilling coffee on himself as two slender arms wrapped around his waist.

“Asshole” josh murmured with coffee dribbling down his chin, only half meaning it.  
“Good morning to you too” Tyler responded in his ear with his raspy morning voice, lightly kissing the older man’s neck and sending shivers down his spine.

Josh set his mug down and turned around in his lover’s arms, properly hugging him now.   
“I thought you wanted to sleep in?” he questioned, nose buried in Tyler’s hair, pressing small kisses to his head.  
“Couldn’t without you...missed you.” Tyler explained shyly. Josh laughed softly at his boy’s sweet demeanor. He secretly loved it when Tyler was clingy. They both pulled back and looked at each other, relishing in the feeling of not having to rush. 

No interviews, no shows, no traveling. Just them and all the time in the world.

Tyler gently coaxed Josh into a kiss with his hand on the back of his neck, tangling into his curly hair. Josh decided to tease the other a little and licked into Tyler’s mouth, causing him to break the kiss.   
“Dude, you taste like coffee” Tyler said, and josh stuck his tongue out at him, a fond smile spreading across his face. “Whatever, you like it” and Tyler squinted at him playfully, failing to stop himself from grinning as well. 

“You’re lucky I love you” he told Josh in an unconvincing mean voice. They shared a quiet laugh. “I know” Josh said simply, and pulled Tyler back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I can't tell if it's bad or not, but thank you for reading if you did. also sorry for any errors, I know they're in there   
> Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
